Never Out of Time
by MissTigerLilly
Summary: Halley is a young mutant with the ability to control time. She enters the Xavier Institute under the pretence she is a teleporter, and falls for Nightcrawler, but leaves the Institute when her true nature is exposed. On the run, she meets Magneto and his son, and her life takes a surprising turn.
1. Chapter 1: Slowing Time

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this story except for my own O/C (Halley/ Andie/ Comet), I'm not making any money off this story, and it's just for fun (mine, and hopefully, yours!).

Rating T, I'll change it if I need to. At the moment the story is pretty mild, but may later venture into more mature themes and/or intimate moments between characters.

A note on the setting: This story is set after the end of X-Men Evolution. Obviously, there is still some tension between the X-Men and the Brotherhood, as well as between Mystique and Magneto etc., but after bonding over taking down Apocalypse, no one is really at each other's throats. The main issue facing the mutants is what the public thinks of them, and as usual, learning about their own powers.

* * *

"No, I'll serve, you just eat your pie", said Daniel, his eyes never leaving the pretty brunette who had just walked into the bakery. Daniel ran to the counter, Halley just shrugged, and continued chowing into her lunch as she rolled her eyes. Soon after, a heard of new customers strolled through the plastic door strips, and towards the pie warmer. Halley franticly wiped pastry flakes off her face before walking swiftly to take her place behind the counter, the look of professional-pleasantness never leaving her face, even as she served an infuriating couple. As the customers left the shop, Halley slumped against the counter, vowing never again to recount the entire list of available pies to a customer. It had been a long day.

"See ya later", said Daniel as he turned into his street. She waved goodbye to him, and kept walking towards her house, her shift at the bakery finally over. Despite an overwhelming sense of tiredness, coupled with aching arms from carrying home her own body-weight in bread, she was becoming increasingly anxious. Her eyes flitted around the street, scouting for other walkers, or even open windows on houses. Anyone who might see.  
_Is this the moment? Should I do it now?, s_he contemplated. _No_, she decided. It wouldn't make her trip home easier, only faster. _No, I'm doing the right thing_, she thought. _I have to try to live normally. To be human. I need to ration my powers, I don't want to rely on them. _

No one had ever noticed when she used her mutation, and no one, even in her own family, knew she was a mutant. And because of this, it had occurred to her that maybe everyone on Earth had the same power as her, but that nobody talked about it.  
But it seemed so unlikely… it was so powerful, that if anyone knew, there would be laws against it.

Once she had locked the front door of her house, she ran upstairs and turned on the shower. She stepped into the hot jet of water, and felt the pulse of time running through her mind. She closed her eyes and focused on it, thinning out the stream of blue time energy until it became a mere trickle. She opened her eyes and stared in awe at the suspended droplets of water that had previously been gushing in a blur from the shower head, now very slowly making their way towards the tiled floor of the shower. With great effort to mover her stuck limbs, she swiped her hand through the droplets, sending them spinning towards the shower curtain. She once again reached into the blue stream of energy inside her mind and cut it off completely, making time stand still.

She opened her heavy eyelids, and with a huge surge of effort, forced herself to move out of the shower and towards her clothes. Whenever she stopped or even slowed time, she found that it became much harder to move, at least until she had built up some momentum. This was because not only did stopping time stop the movements of everyone and everything around her, but froze her own as well. She could save herself from injury by stopping time, and moving herself out of harm's way. Some anomalies she had discovered in her experience with stopping time included that she didn't get tired when moving whilst time was paused, and that she didn't need to eat or drink either. She also assumed that she didn't age whilst time was paused, as she didn't look any older than 17, although she had spent many more years on Earth than her birth certificate suggested. She reasoned that she had probably, over the course of her life, spent an extra 6 years in a time-paused state, catching up on work, and travelling.

Yes, travelling was something she did a lot of while time was paused. She simply ran wherever she wanted to go as she never tired, even overseas, as oceans didn't swallow her up whilst they couldn't move. Of course, she occasionally used her powers to exact revenge, undoing buttons and zippers, cutting bag straps and tying shoelaces together to cause chaos when she restarted time, or simply to give herself extra time to work on assignments, or even to give herself an extra thirty minutes mid-exam.

She didn't remember the exact moment when she had first realised her powers could be pushed further. The first moment in which instead of stopping the flow of time, she kept it open, and pushed against it, watching in horror as the world began to move backwards, moving back through time. The first time she tried it, she had reversed almost an entire week of her life. After that point, she had never reversed more than a few hours at a time, usually to reverse saying something particularly stupid, or to take a test again, or simply to have another chance to make a first impression. Because of her power to undo her mistakes, Halley often acted recklessly for no reason, but she was quite scared of that power, the power to undo history. She had also tried skipping forward through time, but fast-forwarding through life didn't have quite the same appeal as reversing it. She supposed she could see far back into history, or far forward into the future if she wanted too, but she was extremely terrified of being stuck there, or changing the future accidentally.

She had seen an advert for Xavier's School in a small newspaper called 'The Right Times', a paper that encouraged stories from all walks of life. She had researched the school, and although there was very little about it on the internet, she suspected it was a school for mutants. Her home was a lonely place, her mother and brother were unaware she was a mutant, because she had good control over when she used her power. As long as she was standing in the same place before she paused time, and after she started it up again, no one was any the wiser about what had just taken place. Halley's brother often abused her _and _her mother, and Halley hadn't attended school in 3 months due to chronic depression. Because of this, she wasn't scared of leaving her life behind and moving on to live in the world of mutants. She was so tired of living in fear of her own powers. Maybe, with the school's help, she could do some good with her mutation.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Phone Contact

The first time Halley called the Xavier Institute, she told the truth, the whole truth, and was polite whilst she did so. She had spoken to a Miss Munroe, the admissions officer, who, once being told of her powerful mutation, had transferred her call to a Mr Charles Xavier, who had insisted she call him Charles. Halley told Charles she wanted to enrol immediately, so caught a bus to the school for a 1.30pm interview with Miss Munroe. The interview didn't take long and quickly turned into a meet and greet of staff and students. She committed all of their names to memory. She was directed to a bedroom, and was told that she should call her mother and tell her that she was safe.  
Despite the kindness of the school, it annoyed Halley how no one was scared of her. She had never met another mutant, or told anyone about her powers, but she was surprised at how calmly everyone had reacted. Halley knew that this was a very self-indulgent way to feel, but she had spent the majority of her life knowing that she had the power to erase all life from Earth, simply by going backwards in time with a bottle of spray disinfectant and killing the first microbes, from which all life evolved. She wanted respect. She had power beyond these people's wildest dreams.

"I could kill you and you wouldn't even know you were dead" Halley snarled at a burly man wearing a smeared wife beater tank, faded jeans and leather boots, who had the audacity to glance at her as he had walked past her room.  
"Hmmm, what was that, bub?" he purred, clearly amused at how angry she was.  
"Fuck you" Halley screamed as she pushed past the man and ran through the halls of the school. She paused time and began ripping the fire extinguishers from their fixtures on the walls and filling the hallways with their foam. She then reached into her mind and let time start again. The students and teachers were shocked and scared by the foamy chaos that had taken over the building instantaneously. Halley held an extinguisher proudly above her head. She didn't care that they were angry.  
"Cuuuuttttttt!" Halley yelled, "It's time for take two". Teachers and students alike stared at her in stunned silence. She shut her eyes and pushed against the flow of time energy in her mind, reversing the chaos she had just caused, reversing the interview, reversing the phone call. She was back at her own house with her phone and the Xavier's School advert in her hand.

* * *

The second time she called the school, she spoke with a shaky voice and arrived at the interview with fearful eyes. Her experiences the second time were much the same as the first, however this time, she already knew the names of the teachers and students at the meet and greet. She smiled to herself as she feigned crippling social anxiety and was guided by the soothing Miss Munroe to her room. This time when the one called Logan passed by her door, she met his eyes and deliberately looked away very quickly. In the interview, Miss Munroe had told her that Charles, a powerful telepath may be able to help Halley control her powers better, after Halley had lied and said that sometimes she found herself trapped for years on end in a world where time was paused.

"_You have a very interesting mind, my dear"_ said a deep voice. Halley was sitting on her bed, twiddling her thumbs, and looked around her room in shock for the source of the voice. She realised it was inside her head.  
_"Have no fear, this is Charles Xavier. I'm going to guide you to my office so we can have a little chat, is that alright?" _Halley nodded mutely and stood, waiting for some instructions to come.

"You're the first mutant I've come across with the power to manipulate time", said Charles, once Halley was seated across from him in his small, book-filled office.  
"Hmmm?" she replied, deliberately nervous, "Are you in my mind now?"  
"Of course not, dear, the mind should be one's place of true privacy. When I contact someone telepathically, I am always careful not to read deeply into their thoughts".  
"Oh, that makes me feel...-"  
"Safe?," offered Charles, "Because this school is a place where all mutants should truly feel safe. And while we are on the subject of mind, may I say, yours appears very unique, my dear".  
"How so?" enquired Halley, somewhat fearfully.  
"You have a jet of blue energy running through the dark cloud of consciousness, and in it I could sense all of past and future. That's how you control time, isn't it, my child?"  
"Yes, it is. And Mr Xavier, sorry, I mean, Charles, while we're on the subject of minds, how close do you have to be to someone to read their mind, and can people block you from their minds?"  
"With Cerebro, I can almost reach the entire world, and with training, yes, someone could stop a telepath from entering their mind, but it can also be done through physical means, such as a metal helmet or another reflective material" said Charles warmly, "Why do you ask?"  
"No reason" said Halley as she flounced out of the room, "I'll be seeing you in, I dunno, about 3 hours ago. Ciao!"  
Charles stared at the girl in shock as she ran out of his office. He knew he would be seeing her again. What he didn't realise was that the phone call they had shared that morning wasn't the first, nor would it be the last.

* * *

She didn't know why, but sometimes Halley felt the need to mess with people. While everyone around her struggled constantly to look good, she often felt the need to look bad, to do stupid things, because she knew she could undo them later. She felt sorry for Logan, the fire extinguishers, and of course, Charles, who had copped some crazy from her, but she knew they didn't remember now that she had turned back time, so she didn't feel bad about it.

Something about telling the truth about her mutation to Charles had felt wrong. She wanted to go to Xavier's, but not as a time-traveller. She knew she could lie to everyone except or Charles, hence, the reason she was lining her hats with aluminium foil, and shaping a smooth metal bowl to fit her head. She lined a sombrero with foil, and dipped it in silver glitter.  
"Is that enough reflective material for you, Chhhaaarrrllliiieee?" she crooned to herself. She was bored of visiting Xavier's school, and so decided this would be her final trip. She had gone back in time so that her second interview had never occurred, just as she had done with the first. She wanter her third trip to be real, the series of events that other people would remember, not just her.

She left a goodbye note for her mother, and packed some of her belongings in a bag, before finding the time to burn the things she didn't care about. She knew that she didn't want to arrive empty handed at the school this time. She took a bus to the stop nearest to the school, and pulled out her mobile, and the advert for Xavier's School.

"Hello, Xavier's Institute, Jean Grey speaking, how may I help you?" said a polite female voice.  
"Hellooooooo, may I please speak to the Admissions Officer of this _fine _facility?" Halley cackled.  
"Of course, one moment." Said the voice_ very _cautiously. Halley, as usual, sought the theatrical. If people didn't notice her for her powers, at least they'd notice her personality. She put it down to the fact that life felt so inconsequential to her. She could start her life over, from birth, if she really wanted to.

"Hello, this is Miss Monroe, Admissions Officer, how may I help you?" said the considered voice of Miss Munroe.  
"Ooooh, hi darl. Is this that mutant school, y'know what I mean, don't ya?" twittered Halley in the most annoying voice possible.  
"We are a school for gifted young people. May I ask why you're calling, Miss- "  
"Miss Halley's my nameeee, like the comet., and I'm calling coz I think I might be, y'know, a mutant, coz I got these blue eyes, and blue eyes are kinda rare y'knooww".  
"Well" sighed Miss Monroe, "it sounds like you are seeking admission to our school, so how about you email your latest school report and any other relevant information to us, and we'll see if you meet out criteria."  
"Or…" squealed Halley, "I could pop by!"  
Miss Munroe sat with her head cradled in her hands in pure exasperation.  
"I don't see how it can _hurt_", the older woman muttered.  
"I'll be right over then".  
"Do you need me to give you an address?" said Miss Monroe, just as Halley hung up on her. Miss Munroe slumped onto her desk in exhaustion, wondering if this so-called Halley was a prank caller or a sociopath, or just straight up stupid.

Halley cut off the stream of time energy in her mind and effectively paused Earth.  
_I wonder if the entire universe is paused too_, contemplated Halley.  
She kicked a rock on the side of the road, which remained suspended in mid-air, rather than falling back to Earth. Without time, gravity had altered effects.  
She completed the short walk from the bus stop to the school rather quickly, although, she mused, instantaneously, to all those around her. She made her way through the hallways to Miss Munroe's office, knowing from her previous trips to the school exactly where it was. She snickered as she entered the office to find a frozen Munroe in the throes of a fit of frustration.  
"Oh, honey" soothed Halley to the frozen woman.  
She made her way to a wooden chair behind the admissions officer in a large empty area of the room that was probably used for meetings. She straightened her clothes, smoothed her hair and grabbed her compact from her bag and quickly freshened her makeup.  
"A timeless beauty, you are." Whispered Halley to herself, before restarting the flow of time energy in her mind, and set the world spinning again.

Miss Monroe let out a groan and sat up straight in her chair again. For her, the phone call with Halley had only ended seconds ago.  
"Ororo?" enquired a man's voice, "Can I have a word?" said Logan as he stepped around the corner into the doorway of Munroe's office. He immediately spotted Halley sitting behind the Admissions Officer's desk. His eyes widened with shock, but before he could say anything, Halley burst out with,  
"Logan, is that you?", causing Ororo to spin to face behind her desk with lightning speed.

"Who are you?" cried Logan and Ororo in unison.  
"Don't you remember meee-eee-eeee?" whined Halley, aware she was being far more irritating than was needed.  
"My _blue_ eyes make me unique", said Halley, hoping to make Ororo remember the phone conversation.  
Ororo's eyes widened, "But I spoke to you less than thirty seconds ago" she gasped, "How can you be here already?"  
"I said I wanted to come in, didn't I?"  
"How did you know my name?" growled Logan, now more angry than shocked. Halley realised that she hadn't really though through using the names she had learnt from previous visits to the school. She collapsed under the weight of her embarrassment, her theatrical tendencies had gone too far. She had made a fool of herself and she could tell she had been assessed as a mad-woman, rather than a potential student. There wasn't a single good answer to Logan's question, so she quickly scrolled back through time in her mind, looking for the most recent chunk of paler time energy, signifying a period in which she had stopped time. Once she found it, she mentally opened it, springing her back to the moment in which she had been walking towards Miss Munroe's office, about to sit behind Miss Munroe in the wooden chair to surprise her.

Not wanting to repeat what had just happened, Halley ran downstairs to the dining hall, where lunch appeared to be in full swing. Time stood still as Halley heaved her bag onto an empty portion of the long table, and then clambered up after it, careful not to bump any of her (soon-to-be) fellow students. Halley stepped carefully along the food-laden table, proceeding until she was standing directly under the chandelier. She reached up and tipped it sideways, then did the same to the chandelier above the other end of the table, so that they would swing wildly when she started time again. She positioned herself once again in the centre of the table, and smoothed her hair down. She was excited and nervous, hoping that her need for attention wouldn't lead to any further embarrassment.  
"Action" she bellowed, as she once again reached into her mind…


	3. Chapter 3: A Grand Entrance

Author's Note: In this story, I'm making it so that Kurt no longer has a girlfriend. Um, lets say that they broke up because Kurt realised she didn't find him attractive, rather, she just though he looked different and interesting. Just to clarify.

* * *

Everyone immediately turned to face Halley. She arrived in a flash, into their midst and set the chandeliers swinging. Halley looked around the room, truly taking in the sight of the dining hall full of staring faces. The students were shocked to see a young girl, a fake blonde with tremendous curls, wearing a ginormous glittery sombrero and carrying a red carpet-bag, _teleport_ onto the dining room table. As Halley casually stepped down off the table using an empty chair, she heard someone shout,  
"Did she teleport onto the bacon? Is the food alright?"  
Halley smiled. Her ego had been placated by the theatrics of the entrance, although she wasn't yet content. She paused time and began pulling the doors at the end of the long room open, knowing that when she restarted time, they'd continue opening of their own accord. She quickly repositioned herself exactly as she had been before she paused time, mid step and holding her red bag, before starting time again.  
Halley heard the students behind her gasp as the heavy wooden doors seemingly flung themselves wide open.  
"Is she telekinetic?" she heard students murmur as she strode through the doors, towards the room she had been assigned the previous two times she had lived the series of events that had led her to Xavier's Institute.

The room was, of course, empty and neatly made up. Halley quickly unpacked her belongings into drawers and hurled herself onto the bed, lying back and snuggling amongst the covers.  
_That's right_, she said to herself_. I'm not a time-traveller, I can teleport and I'm telekinetic_. She silently thanked the children in the hall for whispering those words as she had shown off her abilities. She knew now what she wanted people to think of her whilst she was living at the school. Maybe in time, she would tell them the truth, but then again, she could simply rewind time and do all of this over again. _Nothing's permanent_, she whispered to herself. _Everything will be fine_.

Logan walked past her room and glanced in, but instead of yelling at him or looking away, this time, she asked him,  
"What's everyone doing after lunch?"  
"Who exactly are you?" replied Logan, somewhat angrily.  
"Halley, I just moved here"  
"Funny, Storm didn't mention anything 'bout you"  
"Storm?" Halley asked.  
"Y'know Miss Munroe"  
"Oh" said Halley, nodding and looking at her feet, contemplating what Logan had said.  
Logan was beginning to walk away, when Halley called out, "Wait, Logan, why do you call Miss Monroe _Storm_?"  
"It's her codename, her nickname, I 'spose. I'm Wolverine, everyone has one. Why, d'you want one too, kid?"  
"Yep" Halley nodded, "And I think I've thought of a good one". Halley had a wide smile on her face as Logan stormed down the hallway, shaking his head at her enthusiasm.

As Halley sat on her bed, it occurred to her that the only person who knew her name was Logan and that everyone else knew her only as _that-kid-who-teleported-into-the-dining-hall_.  
_Wait, _thought Halley… _there was one other person_… Halley suddenly remembered the stupid phone call she had with Miss Munroe earlier that day. She'd totally forgotten she hadn't gone back in time far enough to erase her comments on her _rare_ blue eyes. She groaned inwardly at her own juvenile need to annoy people, but decided only to go back in time to before she told Logan her name, rather than delete the entirety of the morning. She'd just have to go by her codename, or a new name, from now on, and hope that Miss Munroe eventually forgot about that phone call or simply thought it was a prank call.

As the sun was setting, Halley stopped time and "teleported" onto the empty lawn at the front of the school. By now, news of her dramatic arrival had spread and almost all of the students and teachers were aware that a new and unnamed student had joined their school. Halley walked calmly towards the beautiful water feature, her bare toes curling and grabbing at the cool grass as she walked.  
"HEADS!" called a boy somewhere out of her line of sight. She swivelled around to see a baseball flying towards her from the other side of the building. She paused time, and using the effects of the distorted pause-gravity to her advantage, jumped to a superhuman height to reach the ball, and then set it in motion back to where it had come from. Halley was about to attempt to "swim" back down to the ground the take up the position she had been in _before_ she paused time, to cover her mutation, when she remembered that everyone here knew (or rather, thought they knew) that she could "teleport", and that she no longer needed to worry about keeping up the illusion of being human. She un-paused time and fell to the ground as gravity took effect again, landing in a crumpled heap where she began to cry. A loud rush of sound filled her ears, and moment later a boy's voice asked her,  
"Are you alright?" His accent was distinctly German, "I saw you fall, but you didn't get up again. I know how it can be, teleportation can be very hard to manage sometimes".

"What?" she snivelled, surprised to see the boy looking down at her was blue and furry.  
"I don't mean to offend", said the blue boy, "It's just that you're crying".  
"Oh, I'm not crying because I'm hurt, it's just that never before in my life have I been able to, um, _teleport _to catch a ball, for example, without having to teleport again to the ground so that no one noticed I had been 10 foot in the air" she laughed, wiping snot from her nose and dirt from her clothes as she took the boy's hand and he helped her up.  
"I'm Kurt", said the boy, who had dark blue-indigo skin and fur, glossy dark hair and a long tail. He was wearing a light grey shirt that showed off his toned physique, which Halley eyed appreciatively, causing Kurt to look awkwardly at the ground.  
"I'm Andie", said Halley, who had decided to now go by a shortened version of her middle name, Andrea, "But when it's needed, I want my codename to be Comet".  
"Like that famous comet," Kurt exclaimed, "what was it called, um, Halley's Comet!"  
"Yep", said Andie, smiling broadly, "exactly like that".

For Halley, changing her name was like losing her last connection to a world that had never truly understood her. She had spent her entire life hiding who she really was from her friends and family, and it had only just hit her how wrong that was. She realised that she no longer felt the need for the over-wrought theatrics she had once thrived on. Her aggression and obsessive need for drama and attention were really because she was seeking recognition of her powers. She finally had that.  
_But your powers are _still_ a lie_, she thought bitterly. She looked over to Kurt, who smiled sweetly at her.  
"Shall we go somewhere nice?" enquired Kurt. Andie simply nodded. Kurt disappeared, leaving behind him a puff of smoke. Andie looked around for Kurt and spotted him sitting atop the roof of the school. He waved at her, and indicated for her to come join him. Andie immediately stopped time, and groaned in frustration,  
"The_ roof!_ How can I possibly get onto the roof?!"

Ascending the building proved easier than Andie had initially though. She jumped almost 3 stories high and proceeded to use an almost 'swimming' motion to reach the top of the building, thankful for the strange effects of gravity when she paused time. Andie walked over to where the frozen Kurt was sitting, his eyes fixed on the spot on the lawn where she had been standing. She stood near to Kurt, before reaching into her mind and restarting the powerful flow of blue time energy. She dropped down neatly next to Kurt, who smiled broadly at her. He motioned for Andie to look at the view, and she had to admit, it was beautiful. Looking out over the school, the lawns and then the cliffs and ocean beyond was nothing less than serene. Andie had never been one to wait for the man to make the first move, so she reached up and wrapped her arm around Kurt's slim, muscled waist. He tensed momentarily, before reaching his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. Andie pressed her face against Kurt's chest and breathed in his warm scent as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
"I'm so glad I found this place" whispered Andie.  
"Hmmm?" mumbled Kurt.  
"Nothing" replied Andie, "I'm just happy".


	4. Chapter 4: Bed, Breakfast and Beyond

A/N: Just in case anyone hadn't picked it up yet, whenever the story makes mention of Andie's "teleportation" abilities, what it's really referring to is Andie stopping time, moving to another location (while time is paused), and then starting time again, so it appears to everyone else that she moved instantaneously.

* * *

Halley woke up the next morning to see a note on her bedside table. She rolled over and began reading.

_Andie, _\- Halley read this and immediately though the note wasn't meant for her, before remembering her new name. Another thought struck her and she quickly tugged at the foil-lined beanie on her head, checking her thoughts were still protected. She was scared to face her true power, and didn't want a well-meaning Charles to try to contact her telepathically, only to once again see the 'time energy' in her mind. She continued reading-

_You are very welcome in the mansion, although we would really like to meet you, our newest guest. We would love it if you would come join staff and students for breakfast in the dining hall, and then proceed to the Danger Room for an assessment of your abilities. If rumour serves me, you already know where the dining hall is, and the abilities we will be testing later are teleportation and telekinesis. Logan will be meeting you in the dining hall to take you to the Danger Room, so don't worry about finding your way there yourself._

_Have a wonderful morning,  
Ororo Monroe,  
Admissions Officer._

_P.S. Feel free to ask staff or students for help if you need it throughout your day._

Andie checked the small clock on her wall and saw that it was only 5 am. She had gone to bed very early the previous night, but was glad because she had woken early.  
_Either someone's a _really_ early riser, or that note was put there last night,_ she thought. Andie rolled out of bed and washed her face, before applying a tiny bit of eye-shadow and mascara to open up her eyes. She pulled on a blue shirt that depicted the Solar System, the made her eyes glow bright blue, and pulled the beanie firmly down on her head. She checked the clock again, it was only quarter-past five.

Andie pulled her door open and peered down the corridor, which appeared very quiet and empty. Everyone was still asleep. She was glad, because in a surge of paranoia she had considered that everyone at the school was an early riser, and that there would be chaos abounds when she entered the hallway. She shut her door, before reaching into her mind to slow the stream of time energy until it had completely stopped. She carefully moved her heavy limbs, though they quickly became light as she became used to the inertia of paused time. She moved through the mansion, systematically and thoroughly checking for anyone else who was already awake. She spotted Logan paused midway through a drag of his cigar, the embers on the end of it blazing red. Judging by his outfit, however, she wasn't sure if he was already awake, or simply yet to go to sleep. She also spotted a young man with blonde hair jogging on the athletics track on the back lawn. He had an extremely handsome face and elegant white wings protruding from his back. She saw his untied shoe laces and couldn't resist tying his two shoes together.  
"Sorry pretty boy", she sang, although she wasn't too sorry. She felt sure that everyone in the mansion got back as good as they gave. She was about to restart the flow of time when it occurred to her that there _must_ be quite a few people already awake, because breakfast was probably served from 6 am onwards, and someone would have to be preparing all the food.

She entered the dining hall, which was, as she suspected, empty. She walked to the back of the hall towards a small door that she hadn't previously noticed. Andie pushed it open and discovered that it did indeed lead to the kitchen. A girl with a pale streak in the front of her hair was stature still, in the middle of frying bacon and eggs on an industrial-size frypan. Kurt was there too, paused mid-stride towards a massive pile of cereal boxes, juice bottles and milk cartons. The sight of Kurt brought a wide smile to her face. As most girls with a crush do, Andie wanted to appear casual, so she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with milk. She smoother her hair and breathed in and out to calm herself before allowing time to start again. Neither of the other two mutants in the kitchen had noticed her yet, so she stood silently sipping her milk. Kurt reached out and grabbed a pile of about 10 cereal boxes, before turning towards the door.  
"Hello Andie", said Kurt calmly, although his wide eyes betrayed him, he was truly very surprised to see her here.  
"Morning Kurt", said Andie slyly, "How's breakfast coming along?"  
"Good, yes" stammered Kurt, "I'm just moving, um, cereal". He disappeared from the room in a puff of blue smoke, taking with him all the cereal, presumably to the dining hall.

"Hi, I'm Andie", she said to the girl at the frypan.  
"Hiya I'm Rogue" replied the girl, who was maybe only a year or two older than Andie.  
"I heard about ya comin' in to the dinin' hall with ya big hat, teleportin' right there. _Quite _the spectacle, missy" drawled Rogue.  
"Well, it saved me introducing myself" said Andie, wincing with embarrassment as she remembered her theatrical entrance to the mansion.  
"Oh boy, now that's" said Rogue smirking, "that's where you're wrong".  
"Wha-" Andie was cut short by Kurt's sudden and dramatic reappearance right behind where she was standing.  
"Pardon me", said Kurt with a stiff politeness, but a cheeky smirk on his face. He wrapped his arms around some of the milk cartons on the bench before once again disappearing from the room.

"What's his problem?" asked Andie, staring at the spot Kurt had previously been standing on.  
"He's a real strange type" said Rogue in all serious, "also, he's a 17 year old boy. He won't be normal for another 10 years". Rogue tossed Andie an apron and an egg flip, and together they continued frying the bacon and eggs.

Chatter from the dining hall was the signal for hot food to be delivered to the tables. Rogue pushed the kitchen door open with her hip and strolled out into the dining room, a plate of steaming eggs and bacon in each hand. Andie followed her out in much the same way. As the girls entered the dining hall, they were greeted by cheering from the hungry crowd, who were already bored of their cold cereal. The plates were emptied almost instantly as they were set down on the table, and Andie decided to up the speed of the food's delivery and calm the hungry students by using her "teleportation" skills. Moments later, the dining hall fell silent because everyone's mouths were full, the only noise being the occasional clinking of a knife against a plate. Andie smiled at the contented crowd. She sat down across from Rogue on the end of the nearest table, and introduced herself to the people nearby before piling her plate with food of her own. She suspected she'd need it. Today sounded like it was going to be a long day.

Breakfast was over, but Andie remained seated on her bench, waiting for Logan to come over. She heard the clunk of heavy footsteps and looked up to see Logan walking towards her, wearing the same clothes he had been in when he had been smoking his cigar that morning. She wondered if he had slept in the past 24 hours.  
"So, I'm Logan, I assume you're Andie, and _we're _going to the Danger Room" Logan said gruffly.  
"Um, ok, but-" Andie stopped short of asking Logan why he was introducing himself to her again, when she remembered that she and Logan hadn't yet met in this version of their timeline. She had reversed time to erase their meeting so she could claim a new name for herself. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting and reversed the past few seconds to undo her stammered greeting to Logan.

"So, I'm Logan, I assume you're Andie, and _we're _going to the Danger Room" Logan said gruffly, and for the second time, for Andie, at least.  
"Yep, I am Andie", she said, realising there wasn't _really _a good way to respond to Logan. Logan had already taken off towards the Danger Room and Andie jogged to catch up.  
"So" said Logan, "do you have any combat training, fight training or experience. Even karate?"  
"Sorry to disappoint" said Andie, shaking her head.  
"Ok, well, physically" he said, looking her up and down, "what kind of condition are you in?"  
"Um, well, I'm a gymnast" Andie replied hopefully.  
"Oh boy" groaned Logan. What Andie didn't say was that even though gravity didn't have quite the same effects, and she didn't tire as easily, there was still plenty of benefits to working out while time was paused. She often paused time after gymnastics classes and did extra hours of strength training or practicing routines and skills while the gymnasium was empty. She could also pause time and sneak into professional weights gyms for a real workout. Andie had always been quite keen on being strong and flexible. She never wanted her powerful mutation to be rendered less effective due to a physical weakness, and her physique reflected this. She was of an average athletic build, possessing slim ankles, and toned calves, leading into powerful thighs and a defined butt, a slim and toned waist, small breasts, and strong shoulders and arms. She would never be described as a 'girlish physique', though she was none the less feminine, and she was in no way scared of disappointing Logan in the Danger Room due to her lack of strength.

"Ok, you might want to change out of your jeans" said Logan, throwing her a pair of black workout pants, "These are a size small, so they should fit".  
Andie just couldn't resist whispering "That's what she said" under her breath with a chuckle.  
"What was that?" replied Logan with a smirk, "You might want to save your insults for _after _you beat the Danger Room, because that's clearly what you're gonna do, isn't it, ribbon twirler".  
"Oh, thank god I'm not the only one!" crooned Andie sarcastically, "How _does _your girlfriend deal with your twiddley little ribbon, you limp chippie?" said Andie, knowing that insulting Logan's manhood would be the quickest way to rile him up.  
"Limp chippie? LIMP CHIPPIE! We'll see who's the limp chippie after 20 round in the Danger Room and a-" Logan was interrupted by another man walking by with his eyebrow raised, clearly curious about the insults flying between Logan and a student.  
"So Limp Chip" beamed the man as Logan rolled his eyes, "who is this new friends of yours?" he said and gestured to Andie.  
"This" groaned Logan, "is Andie, and we are about to do an initial assessment of her powers".  
"Well, Hello Andie, I'm Scott. Good luck, and take it easy on the Chippie" Scott winked and kept walking as Andie and Logan _finally _entered the Danger Room.

"Ok, the first round is a physical assessment, attempt it without using any of your powers. It shouldn't be too hard, you just need to avoid the obstacles. You don't _need_ to destroy anything with your bare hands" said Logan looking at her sideways, "but if you _want _to, go for it".

Andie had always had great confidence in her abilities in physical confrontations. She could always rewind time to return momentarily before and injury, and this had always led her to throw herself fully into sports. She was excited to have her skills rank against other mutants, but she wanted to play by the rules. She wasn't going to manipulate time this round.  
"Round One commencing in 3… 2… 1… BEEP" said a computerised voice. Andie tensed her body and swiveled her head around, preparing for her first threat.

A plethora of bars slid out from the walls of the room. The closest one came at her quickly, and she easily stepped to the side and dodged it. The next came at her ankles, and she swiftly jumped over it. Two came at her in a v-formation and she managed to neatly front flip over them. She was pleased that she was managing to work her gymnastics skills into her assessment. Two bars came at her from opposite directions at waist and ankle level. She jumped to avoid the bar coming at her at ankle level, and mid jump grabbed the bar at waist level, using her momentum to flip herself over, before landing heavily on the ankle level bar which had passed under her whilst she was mid-air. A satisfying crack echoed around the room. Bars spanning the entire width of the room came at her in quick succession like waist-height hurdles. She flipped over the first few of them and landed on one of the bars. She turned just in time to see a series of similar bars coming at her at shoulder lever from behind.

She reached out her arms and pulled herself up onto the higher set of bars, spaced out like monkey bars. She jumped up into a high flip, using the momentum to come down hard on one of the bars, cracking it in half. It fell and in turn cracked the bar below it. Andie fell to the ground and landed with a thud in a crouched position, before proceeding to army-crawl under the lower set of bars. To her horror, the bars were slowly sinking closer to the ground, so she quickly pulled her legs to her chest and positioned herself in the gap between the bars as they flattened themselves against the floor. Avoiding the bars on the floor, Andie reached her arms over head and pulled herself up onto the higher set of bars. Four red orbs shot out from the walls zooming towards her, she ducked to avoid them. They came at her again and she jumped off the bars she was standing on and dropped to the floor to avoid the orbs. The orbs were racing down to catch her, so she grabbed onto the bar above her head and kicked her legs up, her foot colliding with and cracking another bar, her other foot hitting the same bar and cracking it further along. She dropped flat against the floor to avoid the orbs. As they circles back around the room, Andie ran to the bar she had cracked in two places and climbed onto the bar next to it. Andie did a high tuck jump and kicked her legs out just as she came down on the cracked bar, popping a piece out bar out between the previously made cracks. She picked it up and armed herself with it, using it like a baseball bat as the four red orbs flew at her again, sending them all flying into the walls. They hit the walls with a fizzling sound and four sharp cracking noises rang out as the four orbs hit the floor.  
"BEEP" Andie looked around the Danger Room and watched the bars retract into the walls and the broken bars and orbs sink into the floor.

"Well done kid" said Logan. "You didn't die".  
"Yay" cheered Andie sarcastically.  
"Ok, this round, you can use you powers, got it?" asked Logan. Andie nodded.

The nest round was a breeze. Andie paused time and moved away from any of the bars or orbs before they could touch her, and while time was paused, would angle them so they took each other out. Obviously Logan didn't know she was stopping time. To him, it simply appeared as though she was popping up sporadically around the room which to him looked like teleporting, and that bars and orbs were running into each other, which to him looked like telekinesis at work. Although Logan didn't say anything, he was very impressed with her control over her skills, and her physical strength too. Later that night, Logan would show the footage of both of the rounds Andie had completed in the Danger Room to Ororo, Xavier, Jean, Scott and Hank. All of them were truly amazed at her abilities.  
"Does she possess any physical mutations, superior strength, or increased speed?" asked Ororo.  
"It looks like she just really knows how to handle herself" said Logan. "Even being me, I wouldn't want to mess with her in a fight".  
"She's only 17?" asked Jean.  
"I haven't asked her. But that's about the age she looks, but then again, anyone would look like a child with a beanie wedged down over their ears like that" said Rogue, who had just strolled into the staff room in search of Logan. Everyone in the room turned to look at the newcomer.  
"Logan, can I talk to you?" asked Rogue.  
"Sure darl" replied Logan, hoisting himself out of his chair and following Rogue out of the room.  
"I haven't been able to contact her telepathically", murmured Charles in a concerned tone, "It's like I just can't find her, I can't feel her consciousness when I reach out my mind. I think that beanie has something to do with it".  
"What do you want me to do, steal this girl's hat?" scoffed Scott.  
"You could just have a normal conversation with her", suggested Jean, "y'know, without analysing her brain". Scott nodded, and Jean smiled at him with warm eyes.  
"Something just feels off about the whole situation. I don't _think _she's hiding anything, she's only a child, but if she were…" Charles trailed off.  
"Nothing bad will happen, even if she hasn't told us the whole truth yet" soothed Ororo.  
"If you trust her-" said Charles,  
"I really do." Said Ororo.


	5. Chapter 5: Moving Closer

**A/N: In this Chapter, Kurt and Andie start to get physical. It isn't _too _graphic, but if you don't like that kind of stuff, or you're a younger reader, you can skip this chapter. Really all that happens is that Kurt** **and Andie go to the gym together and make-out after dinner.**

**BUT- If you like to read about characters getting physical- in a bit more detail- the next chapter I post will be an uncut version of this chapter. It will be M-Rated stuff. So that's why this chapter is a little chopped up- because I cut out some parts that weren't appropriate for a T Rating.**

* * *

**One last warning: There will be some getting intimate in this chapter- but it will be T Rated.**

* * *

Andie's session in the Danger Room had reminded her that she needed to work to maintain her strength and flexibility. She ran to her room and quickly changed into a baggy shirt and pants as well as her good jogging shoes, before wiping off the smudged remains of her makeup. She paused time and ran down the gym, sussing out who was in there before committing to spending the afternoon with them. It was relatively empty. Bobby was bench-pressing in the corner and Kitty was walking on a treadmill with a novel positioned in front of her.

Andie allowed time to start again, and quietly moved over to a large open section of the gym that had a flat foam floor and large foam blocks piled against the wall. She stretched her body, before moving on to focus especially on stretching her splits and her back. She then began working though basic gymnastics skills, like falling back into a bridge, cartwheels, round-offs, rolls, walkovers and more. She progressed to harder skills like front and back flips from standing, hand springs, backsprings, layouts, aerials and combinations of these skills.

She was coming out of a series of one handed cartwheels when she noticed she had acquired an audience of one. Andie took a sweeping bow, and smiled at Kurt as he softly clapped.  
"Reminds me of my days in the circus" said Kurt.  
"Ooooh, I'd love to be in the circus" said Andie.  
"In some ways, I wish I was _still_ in the circus", said Kurt sadly.  
"Hey, you're here now, no need to mourn the past, it's closer than you think, and I should know" scoffed Andie. Kurt gave her a quizzical look, but didn't ask her what she meant.

"Actually, give me your hand for a sec" said Andie concentrating hard.  
Kurt hesitated momentarily, fearful of rejection, before holding out his three fingered hand, which Andie grasped immediately. Kurt smiled. Andie proceeded to raise her left leg next to her head in a standing split.  
"Ok, you can let go now" said Andie, Kurt stepped back to watch her, to admire her balance, strength and flexibility. Andie spread her arms wide apart and lowered her upper body so her spread arms and legs were parallel. She swung her top arm down so both were facing the ground, before pushing gently with her toes into a cartwheel, whilst her legs maintained perfect splits. As her other foot touched the ground on the other side, she carefully lifted her arms to parallel with her legs, before moving back up to a perfect standing split. She lowered her top leg and stood normally again.

She then proceeded to lift her right leg up behind her and grabbing it with her arms, moving her right leg higher until she achieved perfect splits. She reached her hand up the midway along her right calf and rested there. Kurt watched her, likening her grace to a swan's. She lowered her leg and the spell was broken.  
"Ok," said Andie, a little grin forming between her flushed cheeks, "Let's get gyming for real".

After about 40 minutes of real muscle building, Andie and Kurt were walking on the treadmills as a cool down.  
"I am _so_ exhausted" said Andie as her stomach rumbled loudly, "and hungry" she added. Kurt nodded in agreement.  
Andie went to her room to take a hot shower before dinner started. She massaged her muscles as hot water poured over them. She knew she was going to be sore tomorrow.  
Andie pulled on a short pair of pyjama bottoms as well as a t-shirt made of a thick cotton, because she couldn't be bothered to put on another bra so late in the day.

After dinner was over, Andie "teleported" to the roof of the mansion, the only place she really knew that Kurt loved, and visited regularly. Sure enough, after only a few minutes of watching the night sky alone, Kurt appeared on the roof in a cloud of smoke.  
"Hi" said Andie, mentally noting that Kurt was looking quite nice indeed in his pyjamas, a slim fitting shirt that showed off his toned arms, and cotton boxers.  
"Hi to you too" said Kurt, admiring the way Andie's pyjamas showed off her shapely legs, and the curve of her breasts beneath her shirt. Kurt walked over and sat next to Andie, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his waist, assuming the position they had been in the day before.

Kurt was wary of Andie. He wasn't sure if she like him in the same way he liked her, but every time he saw her she just looked so sexy that he didn't care about his fears, he felt things he hadn't felt for a girl ever before. He had been hurt after he broke up with Amanda, and despite his joking nature and confidence, he felt a deep insecurity about his real appearance.

They sat contentedly together, watching the stars and the crescent moon in the deep indigo of the sky, as they snuggled closer together to beat the cold, and inhaled the scent of each other's clean skin. Kurt sighed and relaxed deeper into the embrace, and started to draw little circles with his thumb on Andie' shoulder. Andie made a purring noise and moved her head down onto Kurt's chest. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. She'd had crushes on guys before, sure, but they'd never felt like this.

Andie had never really _ever _touched a real guy before, nor had anyone touched her. She felt somewhat experienced though, she'd read _plenty _of dirty books. She loved them, the tingly way they made her feel. That was experience, right? She wondered if Kurt felt that way about her too. She figured there wasn't any point waiting to find out, because if she was disappointed or humiliated by revealing her feelings, she could quickly rewind time and save herself the embarrassment. She placed her hand on Kurt's thigh, just above his knee, and turned her face towards his, her uncertain blue eyes meeting his surprised yellow ones. They moved their faces closer together, uncertainly, each scared the other would back out, until finally their lips brushed in a soft and gentle kiss. They moved their faces together again and this time, deepened the kiss. Their lips moved together and their hands began to pull each other closer, Andy positioning herself on Kurt's lap without ever breaking the kiss. Andy tentatively ran her tongue over Kurt's bottom lip. It felt electric to Kurt, like a tingly zing. Kurt pulled back and stared with Andy with wide eyes.  
"Sorry-" began Andy.  
"Don't be, this is perfect"...

Andie tugged at Kurt's shirt. Kurt pulled away from the kiss and ripped off his shirt. Andie felt she should do the same, but was scared. She didn't have particularly impressive breasts. They weren't Double D's, so would Kurt like them? As usual, she figured even the worst mistakes could be undone, so whipped her shirt over her head, and watched as Kurt's eyes widened. She pushed his shoulders back so he was lying against the gentle slope of the roof. Kurt reached out his arm to grab onto the roof, but the tile beneath his hand shot out from underneath him causing him to lurch forward. Andie jumped out of the way just in time, as Kurt went spinning off the edge of the building. He yelped in shock, but reappeared unscathed in a cloud of blue smoke only a few seconds later. Kurt decided it was time to move the action indoors, so grabbed both shirts in his left hand, and held out his right for Andie. As she grabbed his hand, he teleported to his bedroom, only a puff of smoke on the roof revealing they had ever been there.

They continued their make-out session on Kurt's bed. They explored each other's bodies in a passionate embrace. But it was more than that, they were both lonely, they both craved human touch. One of Kurt's hands was running through Andie's golden hair and the other was cupping one of her breasts when the door burst open.

"Kurt, they can't find the new chic. I think her name's-" Bobby's eyes widened as he began to fully take in the scene of the two topless figures before him.  
"I'll just let them know, she's uh, safe" gasped Bobby as he slammed the door shut. Andie slumped against Kurt as Bobby slammed the door. Getting busted had really killed the mood.  
"I only just realised how exhausted I am" mumbled Andie as best she could with her check pressed against Kurt's chest. Kurt hummed in agreement. His excitement was beginning to die down as he lay on the bed and let the exhaustion wash over him. He'd had a gruelling day. He'd done a gym session after breakfast, and had come back into the gym to find his water bottle when he spotted Andy that afternoon, but had been so keen to spend time with her, that he had done another workout just to be around her. Talk about desperate. Andie and Kurt both put their shirts back on and lay down next to each other in bed. Kurt lay behind Andie, his face pressed in her soft hair and his arms around her slim waist. They snuggled together and sighed in pure contentment. Kurt was still dubious that someone as normal-looking as Andie could fall for someone as strange as him, but it didn't matter, because for now, he felt loved. And like that, they fell asleep.


	6. UNCUT Chapter 5: M Rated

**As promised, the Dirty Version of Chapter 5.**

* * *

**Despite the T Rating of the story, this chapter is M Rated, well what I consider M Rated. But- they don't have sex, sorry to disappoint, I thought that it would be out of character for Kurt to sleep with someone he'd only known for 2 days.**

* * *

**If you skipped the T-Rated version of Chapter 5 to avoid reading about Kurt and Andie getting intimate, definitely skip this one.**

* * *

**Sooo... once again warning: M Rated- ADULT THEMES. **

* * *

Andie's session in the Danger Room had reminded her that she needed to work to maintain her strength and flexibility. She ran to her room and quickly changed into a baggy shirt and pants as well as her good jogging shoes, before wiping off the smudged remains of her makeup. She paused time and ran down the gym, sussing out who was in there before committing to spending the afternoon with them. It was relatively empty. Bobby was bench-pressing in the corner and Kitty was walking on a treadmill with a novel positioned in front of her.

Andie allowed time to start again, and quietly moved over to a large open section of the gym that had a flat foam floor and large foam blocks piled against the wall. She stretched her body, before moving on to focus especially on stretching her splits and her back. She then began working though basic gymnastics skills, like falling back into a bridge, cartwheels, round-offs, rolls, walkovers and more. She progressed to harder skills like front and back flips from standing, hand springs, backsprings, layouts, aerials and combinations of these skills.

She was coming out of a series of one handed cartwheels when she noticed she had acquired an audience of one. Andie took a sweeping bow, and smiled at Kurt as he softly clapped.  
"Reminds me of my days in the circus" said Kurt.  
"Ooooh, I'd love to be in the circus" said Andie.  
"In some ways, I wish I was _still_ in the circus", said Kurt sadly.  
"Hey, you're here now, no need to mourn the past, it's closer than you think, and I should know" scoffed Andie. Kurt gave her a quizzical look, but didn't ask her what she meant.

"Actually, give me your hand for a sec" said Andie concentrating hard.  
Kurt hesitated momentarily, fearful of rejection, before holding out his three fingered hand, which Andie grasped immediately. Kurt smiled. Andie proceeded to raise her left leg next to her head in a standing split.  
"Ok, you can let go now" said Andie, Kurt stepped back to watch her, to admire her balance, strength and flexibility. Andie spread her arms wide apart and lowered her upper body so her spread arms and legs were parallel. She swung her top arm down so both were facing the ground, before pushing gently with her toes into a cartwheel, whilst her legs maintained perfect splits. As her other foot touched the ground on the other side, she carefully lifted her arms to parallel with her legs, before moving back up to a perfect standing split. She lowered her top leg and stood normally again.

She then proceeded to lift her right leg up behind her and grabbing it with her arms, moving her right leg higher until she achieved perfect splits. She reached her hand up the midway along her right calf and rested there. Kurt watched her, likening her grace to a swan's. She lowered her leg and the spell was broken.  
"Ok," said Andie, a little grin forming between her flushed cheeks, "Let's get gyming for real".

After about 40 minutes of real muscle building, Andie and Kurt were walking on the treadmills as a cool down.  
"I am _so_ exhausted" said Andie as her stomach rumbled loudly, "and hungry" she added. Kurt nodded in agreement.  
Andie went to her room to take a hot shower before dinner started. She massaged her muscles as hot water poured over them. She knew she was going to be sore tomorrow.  
Andie pulled on a short pair of pyjama bottoms as well as a t-shirt made of a thick cotton, because she couldn't be bothered to put on another bra so late in the day.

After dinner was over, Andie "teleported" to the roof of the mansion, the only place she really knew that Kurt loved, and visited regularly. Sure enough, after only a few minutes of watching the night sky alone, Kurt appeared on the roof in a cloud of smoke.  
"Hi" said Andie, mentally noting that Kurt was looking quite nice indeed in his pyjamas, a slim fitting shirt that showed off his toned arms, and cotton boxers.  
"Hi to you too" said Kurt, admiring the way Andie's pyjamas showed off her shapely legs, and the curve of her breasts beneath her shirt. Kurt walked over and sat next to Andie, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his waist, assuming the position they had been in the day before.

Kurt was wary of Andie. He wasn't sure if she like him in the same way he liked her, but every time he saw her she just looked so sexy that he didn't care about his fears, he felt things he hadn't felt for a girl ever before. He had been hurt after he broke up with Amanda, and despite his joking nature and confidence, he felt a deep insecurity about his real appearance.

They sat contentedly together, watching the stars and the crescent moon in the deep indigo of the sky, as they snuggled closer together to beat the cold, and inhaled the scent of each other's clean skin. Kurt sighed and relaxed deeper into the embrace, and started to draw little circles with his thumb on Andie' shoulder. Andie made a purring noise and moved her head down onto Kurt's chest. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. She'd had crushes on guys before, sure, but they'd never felt like this.

* * *

**One last warning: M Rated**

* * *

Andie had never really _ever _touched a real guy before, nor had anyone touched her. She felt somewhat experienced though, she'd read _plenty _of dirty books. She loved them, the tingly way they made her feel. That was experience, right? She wondered if Kurt felt that way about her too. She figured there wasn't any point waiting to find out, because if she was disappointed or humiliated by revealing her feelings, she could quickly rewind time and save herself the embarrassment. She placed her hand on Kurt's thigh, just above his knee, and turned her face towards his, her uncertain blue eyes meeting his surprised yellow ones. They moved their faces closer together, uncertainly, each scared the other would back out, until finally their lips brushed in a soft and gentle kiss. They moved their faces together again and this time, deepened the kiss. Their lips moved together and their hands began to pull each other closer, Andy positioning herself on Kurt's lap without ever breaking the kiss. Andy tentatively ran her tongue over Kurt's bottom lip. It felt electric to Kurt, like a tingly zing. Kurt pulled back and stared with Andy with wide eyes.  
"Sorry-" began Andy.  
"Don't be, this is perfect". Kurt and Andie kissed again, this time, as Andie slipped her tongue over Kurt's bottom lip he opened his mouth to let her in. Her tongue made little circles around his, and a tingling sensation filled his own mouth. They shared a light, gentle kiss, before it was Andie's turn to be frenched. Kurt slipped his tongue inside her mouth and she suddenly understood why kissing was such a huge thing. Her mouth was full of a pleasant tickly sensation. She ran her hands over Kurt's toned body, down his muscled arms and across his abs. She reached his hips but couldn't move her hands any further, as his butt was firmly planted on the roof tiles. Kurt was becoming more relaxed, and in turn, more aroused, he could feel his manhood beginning to stiffen between his legs. Kurt's hands roamed Andie's body too, skimming over her waist and hips before squeezing her incredible ass. He ran his hands down over her thighs and she moaned, as he moved his hands back up her body to her breasts. He squeezed them through her shirt, before cautiously moving his hand under it to feel her smooth skin and her firm breasts. He fiddled with her boobs, surprised as her soft squishy nipples turned hard at his touch.

Andie tugged at Kurt's shirt. Kurt pulled away from the kiss and ripped off his shirt. Andie felt she should do the same, but was scared. She didn't have particularly impressive breasts. They weren't Double D's, so would Kurt like them? As usual, she figured even the worst mistakes could be undone, so whipped her shirt over her head, and watched as Kurt's eyes widened. She pushed his shoulders back so he was lying against the gentle slope of the roof and positioned herself so that through the layers of clothing, her clit was over his manhood. They returned to their kiss, this time with Andie gyrating her hips, creating an incredible friction between her and Kurt. They both moaned at the delicious sensation.

Kurt reached out his arm to grab onto the roof, but the tile beneath his hand shot out from underneath him causing him to lurch forward. Andie jumped out of the way just in time, as Kurt went spinning off the edge of the building. He yelped in shock, but reappeared unscathed in a cloud of blue smoke only a few seconds later. Kurt decided it was time to move the action indoors, so grabbed both shirts in his left hand, and held out his right for Andie. As she grabbed his hand, he teleported to his bedroom, only a puff of smoke on the roof revealing they had ever been there.

They continued their make-out session on Kurt's bed. Now that they were off the roof, Andie had access the Kurt's tail, which she grabbed in her hand. She tugged firmly on the base of his tail and then feathered her fingers around the skin where his tail joined his body, causing him to groan. She ran her hand down his tail's ridged length, before fiddling with its pointed end. One of Kurt's hands was running through Andie's golden hair and the other was cupping one of her breasts when the door burst open.

"Kurt, they can't find the new chic. I think her name's-" Bobby's eyes widened as he began to fully take in the scene of the two topless figures before him.  
"I'll just let them know, she's uh, safe" gasped Bobby as he slammed the door shut. Andie slumped against Kurt as Bobby slammed the door. Getting busted had really killed the mood.  
"I only just realised how exhausted I am" mumbled Andie as best she could with her check pressed against Kurt's chest. Kurt hummed in agreement. His excitement was beginning to die down as he lay on the bed and let the exhaustion wash over him. He'd had a gruelling day. He'd done a gym session after breakfast, and had come back into the gym to find his water bottle when he spotted Andy that afternoon, but had been so keen to spend time with her, that he had done another workout just to be around her. Talk about desperate. Andie and Kurt both put their shirts back on and lay down next to each other in bed. They were both lonely, they both craved human touch. Kurt lay behind Andie, his face pressed in her soft hair and his arms around her slim waist. They snuggled together and sighed in pure contentment. Kurt was still dubious that someone as normal-looking as Andie could fall for someone as strange as him, but it didn't matter, because for now, he felt loved. And like that, they fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I felt kind of crazy putting all those warnings in.  
Has anyone else noticed that some authors put sex under a T Rating (with no extra warning) and that some put it in an M Rating? I personally think that once it starts to get more explicit than you'd want someone under the age of consent to see, it has got to be M Rated.


	7. Chapter 6: Breaking His Heart

A/N: For anyone who didn't read Chapter 5, Kurt and Andie didn't go all the way, even though at the beginning of the chapter, it kind of seems like they did. They just fell asleep next to each other in Kurt's room.

* * *

Andie awoke and was for a moment confused as to where she was. She rubbed her eyes and noticed the blue arm around her waist. She couldn't help but smile. The clock in Kurt's room said that it was 6am, so she had woken in good time to get at the food before it was all gone.  
"Hey, Kurt" she whispered softly.  
"Hrmmm?" came Kurt's sleepy reply.  
"I'm gonna go and get some brekkie soon. Wanna join me?"  
"Nope" said Kurt defiantly, "I want you to stay with me in bed." He wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and snuffled his face into her hair.  
"I love your hair" mused Kurt.  
"Oh, why thank you" replied Andie sarcastically, "I grew it all myself". Andie wriggled out of his grasp and flounced out of the room towards the bathrooms, giving Kurt her best sexy smirk as she went.

Andie looked in the mirror and decided that she looked alright. Clearly, she looked good enough for Kurt, and that was really the only thing she cared about at that moment. She washed her hands and once again looked up into the mirror over the sink.  
She stared at her reflection in horror. She realised wasn't wearing her beanie, or any other foil-lined hat for that matter. _How long have my thoughts been unprotected for?, _Andie thought nervously. She looked around the bathroom, wondering if the beanie was somehow magically there. _Of course it's not here, _she chastised herself.

She reached into her mind, feeling the flow of blue time energy and trying desperately to skim through the past to find the last time she had worn the beanie. It was no use, she hadn't noticed losing it. She focused again on the stream of energy in her mind, ready to squeeze it shut so she could grab another hat without being noticed by Charles, when a deep voice filled her mind-  
_"Don't do that Andie"_ Andie flinched at the sound of Charles's voice and accidentally sent the soap flying of the bench and into the shower door.  
"Is everything alright?" enquired Kitty, after hearing the clatter. Kitty had woken early to straighten her hair. Andie managed a strangled 'yes' in response.  
_"Andie, I want you to come to my office"_ said Charles_, "I think there are some things that we need to discuss, don't you agree?"_ Andie's heart rate was rising. She desperately wanted to rewind time to remove this conversation with Charles, and put on the beanie before it could ever occur, when a terrible thought crossed her mind.  
_Charles, _she thought nervously, _how long have you been able to reach my mind?  
"Around 3pm yesterday"_ replied Charles in a measured tone_, "I didn't pry, but I think you were at the gym." _Andie's heart stopped. She had been found out so long ago.

Andie panicked, and decided she had to wipe out every moment since Charles had been able to access her mind. She began to push against the time energy in her mind, scrolling through the events of the previous night. Blue time energy formed a halo around her head as she prepared to erase such a large chunk of time. Her hair whipped around her face with the power of her mutation, as she allowed the time stream to fill the bathroom stall around her so she could "zoom in", and pick the exact moment she wanted to return to.  
_"No, I'm not going to let you do that"_ roared Charles, his voice raised and angry. Kitty was banging on the bathroom door,  
"Andie" she yelled, "ANDIE!". She could see blue light, pure energy seeping under the bathroom door.  
"ANDIE!" Kitty continued to yell. Tears rolled down Andie's cheeks. She could feel Xavier's presence in her mind becoming stronger, ready to shut her down if she tried to erase the last 16 hours of their lives. But in her heart Andie knew she wouldn't do that, because she didn't want to erase everything that had happened with Kurt. She didn't want to have to relive it, to fake it so it could happen for Kurt too. Repeating an event had _nothing _on the feeling of living it for the first time. She felt Charles back off, and she slowly let her mind slip out of the time energy stream, coming back to reality.

Andie opened the bathroom door to find not only Kitty, but also a concerned Rogue looking up at her.  
"How are ya feelin'?" asked Rogue cautiously. Andie couldn't form words, she just let out a gurgled squeak. Her secret would soon be out. She had been so happy with her new life at the mansion. How would her friends react when they found out she had lied to them?  
Andie ran out of the bathroom and back towards Kurt's bedroom.

"Wait up!" cried Kitty and Rogue, close on her heels.  
Andie flung the door open and ran into the room, grabbing Kurt and pulling him into a bear hug, holding him tight and squeezing him.  
"You are very gorgeous" Andie whispered to Kurt, "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She pulled away from Kurt, who looked at her with confused eyes. Kitty and Rogue had reached the room, their voices reaching fevered pitch as they screamed 'what is going on?'. Kurt had seen this before, he'd seen mutants unable to settle into the mansion, and he could see it happening right now. Before Kurt could say a word, Andie paused time, leaving him frozen with a look of anguish on his face. Andie ran out of the room, leaving a bewildered Rogue, an angry Kitty, and a heartbroken Kurt. She ran through the mansion until she reached Xavier's office, where she once again commenced the flow of time.

Charles's eyes flew open in shock when Andie instantaneously appeared in his office.  
"Did it take you a long time to find my office?" asked Charles. Andie shook her head.  
"I've been here before" she whispered, watching as her words took effect. Charles stared at her with a mixture of anger and fear.  
"At this school, not only do we endeavour to teach young mutants how to control their powers, we give them the tools to be able to judge when it is morally appropriate" stated Charles with conviction, raising his voice, "and_ you_, have CROSSED the line." Andie was shocked at his anger. She had never truly contemplated how other mutants felt about her mutation, beyond general fear. She imagined how it would feel to be told part of your life had been erased, only to be relived in an altered manner without you even knowing.  
"I'm sorry" Andie whispered between sobbing hiccups, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just- I'm just scared of my powers, I'm scared people will leave my life so that I don't erase theirs".

Charles's eyes were locked onto Andie's, which were full of tears. There came a knock at the door.  
"Charles, is everything alright?", Miss Monroe's concerned filled her voice, "I heard you yelling.". When there was no response, Ororo opened the door and gasped. She was shocked to see Andie crying, and to see Charles angry. It was very unlike Charles to lose his temper at a student. Ororo looked at Andie and noticed she wasn't wearing the beanie that Charles had mentioned yesterday. At that moment it dawned upon Ororo that Charles had been correct in his concerns- Andie had been hiding something, and clearly it was something of great concern.

"Are you, or have you ever been affiliated with or aided Magneto or Hydra?" yelled Charles,  
"I, um, don't think so" stammered Andie.  
"Then how" replied Charles, "did you know to use a metal lined hat to protect your thoughts from telepaths?"  
"Lucky guess" snarled Andie.  
"TELL ME" screamed Charles.  
"If you must know" said Andie slowly, watching Charles squirm as he waited for her words, "You told me. I've been here twice before." Charles's anger grew, and so did his disgust, along with Ororo's confusion.  
With that, Andie reached into her mind and stopped time.

The usual sense of invincibility overcame Andie as she waltzed through her own time-paused world. She couldn't really see any improvement to the situation by going back in time. She figured she would have eventually been caught sans-hat anyway. Andie picked a flower from the Institute gardens, and wandered through the halls until she found Kurt. She placed it in his hands. She repacked all of her belongings into her red bag and once again donned the silver sombrero. She sighed as she walked through the mansion. _No one will ever accept my mutation,_ Andie cried to herself, _even other mutants are scared of someone who could erase their life entirely, _groaned Andie. Andie knew she was being melodramatic, but she didn't care. She knew that if she ever really put in the time to gain someone's trust, they wouldn't be scared of her mutation, but she was still too scared to open herself up to people she cared about. She felt she should leave a note for Charles, because he had seemed quite stressed whilst they were talking, or rather, yelling. Once she had done that, she left the mansion, walking for days and days and days and days while the rest of the world stood still.


	8. Chapter 7: Unexpected Encounter

Andie felt very alone in the world. She had walked from the Institute all the way to New Mexico while the rest of the world stood still. She hadn't seen sunrise or sunset, only the watery 6.30am morning sun for a period of time that she estimated to be almost one and a half months, if it were possible to measure paused time. She had survived by stealing food, and had taken her directions from a map she stole from a service station. She felt in her heart that now was the moment to let life move on. She reached into her mind and opened the stream of time just a little, watching the cars on the road move at snail's pace. She ducked out of the direct view of motorists, not wanting her sudden appearance to scare anyone or cause a crash. She let the time energy flow freely, and realised sadly that for Kurt, Charles and Ororo, it was still 6.30am, and she had only just left.

* * *

At that moment, back in Bayville, Charles and Ororo were shocked to see Andie vanish. Charles looked down at his desk and saw a small note, which he proceeded to read-

_Charles,  
Don't be afraid of me. I won't be messing with your lives again.  
Andie  
P.S. Thank you for a wonderful couple of days. _

Strangely, the note didn't comfort Charles. Andie's ability to vanish simply deepened his wishes for her abilities to be better controlled, but he could feel the sadness in her note to him, and remembered how hard it could be as a young mutant, feared by all for your powers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andie was strolling along the side of a highway leading into Santa Fe. Due to the time difference between Santa Fe and New York, it was only 4.30am in Andie's new location. There were quite a few cars on the road, and Andie wondered what kind of crazy person would drive so early in the morning. A sleek silver car pulled up a little ahead of her. She eyed it suspiciously, but kept walking, figured her mutation could save her if need be. As she got closer to the car, the front passenger window rolled down.

"Tell me" called a man's voice from inside the car, "What's the story with that silver hat." Andie just shrugged. She didn't _particularly _want to talk to strange men on the side of the road, even with her ability to defend herself.  
"No, I _really _want to know" purred the man's voice.  
"You'd laugh if I told you" said Andie weakly, trying hard to end the conversation. She shuffled along the side of the highway awkwardly, shocked to see the silver car keeping pace with her, despite the fact it's engine seemed to be off.  
"Try me" said the man. She was now level with the passenger window and cold see inside the car. There was a girl sitting in the driver's seat, although she seemed to be asleep. The man with whom she had been speaking had his hands pressed flat against the dashboard of the car, a car which seemed to be moving without an engine. The man himself was of a mature age, but what really made Andie's eyes bulge out of her head was the metal helmet. Although clearly well made, it was quite close to the shape of the metal bowl Andie had moulded to fit her own head. Andie couldn't help it. She opened her mouth wide with shock and dropped her red bag on the side of the road. She ripped it open and tore through her belongings until she found her own metal bowl helmet.

The man in the car smiled as he saw the object in the girl's hands, and looked down at her scared blue eyes. She wondered if the man was a mutant. Did he know about telepaths? _I knew I couldn't be the only one who thought the ability to invade people's minds was creepy, _she thought.  
"Can I have a look at your hat?" asked the man, in a sweet voice. Andie couldn't respond. She was still wondering what she should be doing in a situation like this. _Should I "teleport" away? If he's a mutant, can he help me? Why on Earth did I choose to come to Santa Fe?, I've never been here before in my life, _she thought. The man in the car rolled his eyes at her muteness. Andie felt the foil-lined sombrero on her head begin to lift up. She dropped her bowl-helmet and flattened the sombrero back down onto her head. She scowled at the man, who clearly possessed telekinetic powers of some kind, and quickly went to work packing her belongings into her red bag. _At least now I know he's a mutant, _she thought, _but then again, all the strangest people seem to be.  
I wonder what that says about me, _she smirked.

"So tell me dear, tell me really, why the silver hats?" queried the older man.  
"You know why" Andie spat, "it's to keep the telepaths out."  
"Telepaths, plural, or one in particular, hmmm?" he asked her, as unfazed by her mention of mutants as she had hoped he would be.  
"Just one well-meaning guy who was determined to read my mind" Andie said sadly.  
"Charles" stated the man.  
"How did you know?" Andie asked, fearing that perhaps this man was a telepath too, and that he had read her mind while he had lifted her hat. It would make sense.  
"Charles is an old, _old, _friend of mine", the man smiled.

Andie was beginning to get the feeling that this conversation would die a long and awkward death. She didn't know what the man wanted, or why he'd stopped, or even what his name was.  
"Why are we pulled over?" came a young male voice from the back seat of the car. Andie raised her eyebrows. She hadn't considered that there might be more people in the car.  
"Yo, people, why we are stopped?" came the grumpy voice again. The back door of the car flew open with great speed, and out stepped a boy with silver hair. He looked about the same age as most of the kids at Xavier's. He looked at Andie, and was perplexed by her appearance. She looked rather peculiar with her boxer shorts, hiking boots, giant glittery sombrero and fluffy golden hair.

"Do we pick up hitchhikers now?" said the boy, clearly very confused.  
"We do if they want a ride" said the older man, his eyes questioning her. The woman in the passenger's seat rolled over and gave Andie a withering look, before closing her eyes again.  
"Don't wake me again" muttered the woman.  
"In case you are wondering, dear, I am Magneto, and the charming lady next to me is the Scarlet Witch" announced the older man.  
"I'm Quicksilver" added the boy, already back inside the car.  
"Well then" said Andie, "I suppose I'm Comet, but I won't be needing a ride"  
"Very well then, _Comet, _we will meet again. Soon." promised Magneto with a smile.

_Well that was creepy, _thought Andie.


	9. Chapter 8: Santa Fe

A/N: In the previous chapter I said Andie survived on stolen food as she made her was from Bayville to Santa Fe, but as I was writing this chapter I remembered Andie doesn't need to eat while time is paused, so just ignore that error.

* * *

WARNING: This chapter briefly mentions sex.

* * *

Andie reached Santa Fe within the hour. She walked down the main strip until she found an ATM. What really struck Andie about Santa Fe was how flat and pale and yellow the terrain and buildings were. She booked into a cheap, clean hotel for the day, and the following night. She figured that one day and night stopped in Santa Fe wouldn't be an issue. Santa Fe was a nice city, but quite ordinary. Andie wasn't sure what she had expected, she was fairly certain she would have been disappointed no matter what.

After dumping her stuff in her hotel room, Andie bought herself some yoghurt and muesli bars for breakfast. She realised that though she had slept whilst time was paused, she hadn't once eaten in the entirety of her trip from Bayville to New Mexico. For a moment, her mind was in a spin as to how she had survived so long without food, when she realised that her trip had really taken less than an instant. _That's right, _she thought, _what I've really survived is an hour long walk without food, after meeting Magneto. _She felt so boring, so _human, _buying food instead of stealing it, but she just didn't have the energy to use her mutation. She just wanted to meander slowly down the street, maybe see a movie, go to the park, buy some shoes, and (if the wary looks on the local's faces were anything to go by), _lose the hat. _She realised that people were looking at her glittery sombrero very dubiously.

She went back to her hotel room to try to locate a better hat, but realised her only other options were metal bowl head, or no hat, as she had never located her beanie back at the Institute. _It looks like I'll be letting my thoughts run wild in their natural state, _she groaned to herself, _because I do NOT want to go all mini-Magneto and don the bowl. _Now that Andie's secret was out at the Institute, she knew she didn't have much to worry about, but still, she didn't understand what Cerebro was, as she only knew how it extended Charles's reach. Anxiety clouded the edges of her thoughts. _Fuck you Charles, _she added for good measure.

* * *

**_Later:_**

Andie was in a great mood. She had been walking past an ice-cream shop when she noticed a sign on the window, "Employee wanted. Enquire within". The manager took an immediate liking to Andie, and of course, Andie now had the job, and an ice-cream. _Calm down Andie, anyone can serve ice-cream. It's not like you blew the manager away, you didn't even have a resume, _she chided herself for her excitement.

Andie purchased herself some cute black shirts and skirts for under the red frilly apron at her new job. _I suppose I might be staying in Santa Fe for a while, _smiled Andie. As she was walking through the mall, a strip of shimmering sapphire caught her eye. She spun around to see that the sapphire was attached to a dark, fitted jumpsuit in an outdoor-wear store. She walked into the shop and was _immediately _sprung upon by an over-enthusiastic sales lady.  
"How can I help you?" the lady practically sang.  
"Um, Hi, what are these suits usually used for?" asked Andie.  
"Well, we sell them to rock climbers mainly, because there isn't any lose fabric to interfere with their climbing, and the fabric is _very_ sturdy. It's practically bullet-proof".  
Andie turned over the price tag on the suit.  
"At that price" sneered Andie, "it better be".

Andie dragged the suit into the change room and tried it on. The suit hugged her curves perfectly, and emphasised her assets very nicely. It was much the same style of suit that the X-Men wore, a slim-fit jumpsuit with long arms and legs. The sapphire panels on the suit formed an intricate pattern in a colour that perfectly matched the time energy in Andie's mind, and in turn, the blue of her eyes. She hadn't thought about her powers or the X-Men for hours, which was unusual for her. With her strong resurgence of thoughts on her mutation, she couldn't help but reach into the swirling time energy in her mind and turn back time to before she had entered the camping shop. From there, she paused time, and slipped back into the camping store and stole the jumpsuit. _It's like I was never there, _mused Andie, _but, really, I never was. It was in and out and not a millisecond passed. _

The suit in Andie's hand glittered with the promise of hero-dom and victory, defeat of all enemies and the crushing of all obstacles in her path. Soon Andie's somewhat manic and theatrical tendencies had taken over- she was on a spree. She paused time and stole an expensive silver watch that told the date and time, so she would never get lost on her time-travels. She also stole a sleek silver gun that matched the watch, as well as a silver belt on which to holster it. She stood on the side of the road, surrounded by her newly acquired belongings, and considered what else she needed. She stole some sturdy black boots, tough leather gloves, as well as a sleek silver helmet with a visor. Andie began to contemplate the powers of other mutants she had met, and began suffering a bout of crippling paranoia. She could see the immense powers of other mutants, and felt the need to armour herself further. She strapped steel-capped pads to the knees and elbows of the suit, and stole a slim-fitting Kevlar vest that protected her heart. Andie figured that with her head and heart protected, she was unlikely to be dealt a blow that killed her so quickly she was unable to reverse time and avoid it. _Here's hoping no-one ever saws me in half, _Andie groaned.

Andie stole a duffle-bag and filled it with her new loot, along with a few other everyday essentials. _In case I ever need to leave in a hurry,_ Andie assured herself. But Andie knew her idea of a hurry was very different to everyone else's. But that wasn't saying much. Because of her mutation, her entire life was different to everyone else's. She stowed the duffle-bag near the door of her room. Just in case.

Andie's excitement faded, as life became routine.

* * *

_**The** **Next 3 Months in Andie's Life:**_

Two weeks after her stealing-spree, with a little money saved from her Ice-Creamery job, Andie could afford the bond on an apartment, and finally leave the hotel. She lived alone. One month passed, she had no friends outside of the few other people that worked at the ice-cream shop. She was growing restless with her life. She felt stable, and decided to give education another try. Another month went by, Andie hadn't used her powers. She attended night-school five times a week, and worked for seven. Now that she was out of reach of her abusive brother, she was handling schooling much better. She went to the gym every second day. She practiced her gymnastics skills in the park on every other. She had enough money saved to buy a car. Blue, of course, with dark tinted windows. A third month passed. The boy at the gym asked her on a date. She said yes. She was tired of being a virgin, of being 'inexperienced' and 'innocent', so purchased some condoms, and had sex with the boy on the first (and only) date. He 'came' far too early, she didn't 'come' at all. For her, the experience had been almost entirely pain, coupled with the degradation of being naked.

Andie often wondered if her life was going well. She had a job, a car, she was finally completing her High School Diploma, and was in good shape.  
She had no friends.  
Some days she wondered if her depression was better or if she had simply pared her life down to such a structured routine that there was no time for sadness. Andie hadn't even found time to remember Kurt. She felt like she had lived in Santa Fe for years, and wondered if her perception of time was altered by her mutation, or if it had been altered by her monotonous life.

Andie picked up her phone. She hadn't had a call or a message in 3 months and 2 days. No one from her human life had tried to contact her at the Institute, and no one at the Institute knew her phone number. The calendar icon on her phone flashed. _3 Month anniversary of "Living in Santa Fe",_ her calendar said. 3 months was a long time. _Why am I still here _she asked herself, but she knew the answer.

Where else would she possibly go?

* * *

**_The Same 3 Months in Kurt's Life:_**

Kurt had been left shell-shocked by Andie's sudden disappearance from the Institute. It had seemed one moment they were lying together in bed, and the next she had left for good. The entire mansion was thrown into chaos when it became known that Andie had been lying about her powers. The students and teachers weren't angry at her for hiding her powers, because they'd all done that. They were angry because she had lied and betrayed the trusting sanctuary of the Institute, and faked different powers, whilst hiding her thoughts from Charles and Jean.

Within a few weeks, calm had once again settled over the mansion. The worried look Charles had acquired from the 'Andie-Incident' slowly faded from his face. Life continued as normal. Kurt missed Andie, but he had to agree with Kitty's advice. Andie wasn't coming back. He had to move on.

* * *

**_The Present:_**

On that particular day, exactly 3 months after Andie had left the Mansion, the X-Men were seated in the Planning Room for a mission briefing.  
"X-Men" began Charles, "our mission today is to rescue some of our fellow mutants from a laboratory in Denver, which has been illegally keeping them and using them for testing. We've been receiving mutant distress signals through Cerebro for a few days now, and we have finally deciphered their meaning, so we must move quickly to save them. We leave immediately."  
"Ok, time to suit up, meet at the Blackbird in five" declared Scott, "and with any luck, we'll be there within 3 hours".

* * *

**_Later that day:_**

Andie sat on the couch in her apartment. Today was the last day of her lease, and she wasn't yet decided on whether or not to stay in Santa Fe. She simply wasn't inspired to do anything particularly. Andie flicked through the channels on the television.  
_Nope, *_click*, _nope, *_click*, _nope, *_click*, _what the hell is that? _she thought, sitting bolt upright on the couch as she watched the live news channel. The screen was filled with the image of an isolated concrete building, shrouded in dust and peppered with debris. A shot of red light erupted from the top of the building, as a thick frost-covering appeared on the front wall. A small figure passed straight through the front wall of the building, from the top floor, and began falling to the ground, arms flailing. A small tornado appeared below the falling figure, sweeping it up and onto the roof of the building.  
"It is unclear yet as to what has occurred at this research facility. The military and local fire-fighters has been called in to control the situation. Over the course of its short life, this Denver Laboratory has sparked much controversy, with its audit from the Human Rights Commission ending only 9 days ago", recited a sullen-faced new reporter.

Andie's interest was piqued by the news story. She packed her red carpet-bag full of her belongings, leaving her ice-creamery uniforms, her glittery sombrero and metal-bowl hat on her bed. She didn't need them anymore. She grabbed the black duffel bag next to her door and suited up. She zipped the Kevlar vest over her bra, exhaling sharply.  
_I'm not gonna get hurt, _she reassured herself. _I'm just being silly, that's not the X-Men at that lab. No one will hurt me, I'll just be checking it out. _She pulled the suit up her legs, over her hips, and pushed her arms into the sleeves. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror, sighing before strapping on knee and elbow pads. She fastened the belt around her hips, attaching her holstered gun, and a pouch of extra ammo to the belt. She strapped a knife to her arm, _for self-defence, and less-than-mortal wounding, _she reasoned.

Andie was glad she hadn't signed the new lease. Seeing the story on the news had reignited her passion for travel and using her powers. _I'm returning to the mutant world, _she marvelled, as she pushed the snug-fitting helmet down onto her head and flipped the visor down. She reached into her mind and watched the time energy flowing through it. She hadn't used her powers, her gifts, in so long. She cut the flow of time energy, grabbed her red bag, and ran down to the car. She'd never tried starting the car with time paused before. After a good push in 'neutral', the car's engine spluttered to life and Andie was off to Denver.

About half way to Denver, the car ran out of fuel. Andie gave an exasperated sigh and made a mental note to bring a Jerry Can on her next trip, because she didn't think she could get a fuel pump to work while time was paused. She dragged her feet along the road, leaving clouds of dust that hovered mid-air, and wouldn't settle until she un-paused time. She scanned through the time energy in her mind, assessing all of the possibilities for the future. As usual, most ended with death, both hers and the death of others. This didn't worry Andie. She knew there were many more ways to die than there were to live, and that so many futures ended in death due to the multitude of possibilities, as opposed to a higher probability of it coming to pass. Andie had always found reading the future to be fickle. She couldn't really predict an outcome, rather, she could see the series of events needed for a certain outcome to be achieved. Often many series of events led to the same outcome, and trying to follow a particular series of events took painstaking accuracy, down to the millisecond, or your desired outcome could be lost.

After a long walk of deep contemplation, Andie reached Denver. She had at first feared it would be very difficult to locate the laboratory because the news report hadn't given an address, but the frozen pillar of smoke, reaching high into the clouds, gave Andie a good indication of where it was. Destruction and burning buildings seemed to be a fairly good way of finding where a large group of mutants was, or had recently been.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm not sure if anyone has read this far, or even if they've enjoyed it, so, I might just be talking to myself here. I know this is a little needy, but I would love some feedback on this story, since it is my first. Please Review! Also, if you notice any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors, please mention them too.


	10. Chapter 9: Hello Again

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this update. I've been writing other stuff, so you guys should totally check out my other stories!**  
**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Andie stepped lightly through the burning building. The air was thick with smoke and dust from the crumpling walls. Andie saw a man in a security uniform midstride towards a doorway, and decided that was probably a fairly good indication of where to go. She walked through a reception area, seats neatly lined along the side of the room. It seemed very odd to have a room like that in the centre of a laboratory. There was a door ajar on the other side of the room. Andie opened it and walked through, and was shocked to find herself in a very large room, it's walls lined with barred cages. In each of the cages was a person. _Don't be stupid Andie, _she chastised herself, _they're not people, they're mutants, that's why the X-Men are here. _She looked around the room, but it seemed that none of the X-men had made it this far yet. The mutants in their cages had wide eyes and shocked expressions, they knew that something was going on.

Andie felt like it had been hours and hours since she had seen the news report on the television, but in reality it had only been 7 minutes. Andie frowned and looked down at her watch. Something about a watch with still hands was enough to give Andie the creeps. Andie was totally in support of helping the mutants get free, (which is what she suspected the X-Men were trying to accomplish) so she went to work hauling all the security guards she could find into the little reception room, before locking the door. Alas, unless Andie was going to shoot off the padlocks on the cages, there was no way she could free the trapped mutants. Anyway, she knew that Kitty and Logan would make short work of rescuing the prisoners. Andie ducked into a storage closet. From slightly ajar door, she had a clear view of the large room with the cages mutants in it. She reached into her mind and allowed time to flow freely, watching and waiting to see the X-Men.

Kitty's head phased through a wall. She looked around and popped her head back to the other side. Moments later, a red beam of light blasted a hole through the bricks, and Scott, Jean, Kurt, Rogue and Kitty ran through it. The mutants quickly spread around the room. Kitty and Kurt focused on getting mutants out of the cages, whilst the others held off security. Thick smoke filled the air. The sprinkler system was triggered, and soon the whole room was a muddy mess. Screams echoed off the walls as humans and mutants alike slid and landed heavily against the concrete floor.  
"The chaos", Andie sighed mournfully, as she once again paused time. She pushed the closet door open and wandered out into the prison-like room. She splashed her hands through the floating water droplets, frozen midway through their tumble from the ceiling. Andie sauntered around the room, assessing if and how she could help, without alerting anyone to her presence. She nudged bullets off-course so they did no harm, and moved a security guard who was about to grab Rogue from behind.

Andie felt a great sadness as she observed the frozen X-Men. She had a sense that this was the life she missed out on. She knew that if she had done things differently, the X-Men would know she was here with them, because she would be on their team. Andie let time slip forwards slowly, like grains of sand through an hourglass. She watched the world move millimetre-by-millimetre, crawling by. Andie was moving so fast in comparison to real time, that she appeared as less than a blur. Andie watched a boy move across the room at a slow jogging pace. She felt like she recognised him from somewhere. _He must just be an X-Man in a different uniform, _she realised.

It suddenly occurred to Andie that if the boy she was watching appeared to her to be moving at a slow jogging pace, to everyone else, he would be as invisible as she was. Andie slowed time a little further, so the boy appeared to move a slow walking pace, and the rest of the world looked frozen. Andie walked up to the boy, whose eyes widened.  
"Where do I know you from?" she asked him, "or do you just remind me of someone?" The boy's eyes flickered around the room, as if checking he was still moving at super-speed. Andie walked along-side him as he did a loop of the room, assessing who was in the cages, and also, who was doing the rescuing.

Andie was surprised that, instead of assisting his fellow X-Men, he continued his path out through the hole in the wall, and out of the building.  
"I thought you were an X-Man!" Exclaimed Andie. "Why didn't you help?" she demanded.  
"What?" said the boy, in a cocky tone, "I'm not one of those X-Loser scum. And I dunno how you're keeping up with me, but I want you to get out of my face."  
"Where do I know you from then?" Andie asked.  
"We met on the side of the road, you looked kinda crazy, I was in a car, like a normal person, remember?" retorted the boy. Andie nodded, and stepped away from him. She paused time fully and began the excruciating walk back to her car. She grabbed her red bag, took out some normal clothes and changed into them. She sat in the driver's seat of the car and let time spring forwards again. She called Roadside Assistance and sat and waited, but she didn't mind. She needed some time to contemplate how it was to see the X-Men again, after she had left their home.

* * *

Andie continued her drive to Denver, knowing that the X-Men wouldn't bother to stop there after they had completed their mission. They would just jet back to the Institute. She parked her car next to the curb, and walked down the busy street. With a guilty conscience, she paused time and stole a bag of chips, some water and some sandwiches from a supermarket. She felt bad about it, but she didn't have any cash with her. She let time flow normally again she walked further down the street, looking for somewhere to eat.  
"I'd offer to buy you lunch" began a cocky voice, "but it looks like you already have." Andie spun around to face the silver haired boy.  
"But on the other hand", he continued, "your lack of wallet suggests that you didn't _really _buy that stuff, did you?" Andie looked awkwardly at her feet. For some reason, lately she was feeling more guilty than usual when she used her abilities for petty or selfish reasons.

"Since were going in the same direction" hinted the boy, his cocky smirk fading as he saw Andie's scowl, "You are heading for the zoo, right?"  
Andie was surprised.  
"The zoo?" she enquired.  
"Y'know, do some touristy stuff while I'm trapped in this hell hole" replied the boy.  
"You don't strike me as the kind to get trapped" Andie smirked.  
"Parents. What _can _you do?" he groaned. They walked together in silence for a little while. Andie tore the pack of chips open and offered them to the boy.  
"My real name's Pietro", he said, "not Quicksilver".  
"Sorry, I'd totally forgotten that anyway." Laughed Andie, "My real name's Andie".  
"Nice to meet you Andie" teased Pietro, holding out his hand.  
"You too, Pietro" replied Andie, a she shook his hand.

* * *

**A/N:** **Hope** **you enjoyed! Another chapter coming soon (hopefully)! Thanks to everyone who has been reading, following, favouriting and reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 10: Not Another Lonely Night

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"No, I have the money, don't worry about it" insisted Pietro as he guided Andie to a table in a cosy Italian restaurant, his arm around her waist.  
"Ok, but I can't contribute to the bill. And I did suggest take-away" warned Andie. Pietro rolled his eyes.  
"I _really_ do have money" reassured Pietro in his smooth tone, "the real question is, do _you _have a place to stay tonight?"  
"Not really" Andie stuttered nervously.  
"Stay with me tonight then. I have my own hotel room, we can open a bottle of wine, watch a movie, you know, just some _fun _stuff" offered Pietro, thickly laying on the charm.  
"Alright, but just tonight" replied Andie, hoping Pietro didn't expect too much of her.

* * *

Andie swirled her fork through a bowl of creamy pasta. She looked up at Pietro and saw him quickly glance away, he had been staring at her.  
"I was wondering" began Andie, "what brings you to Denver in the first place?"  
"You know, the usual. Magneto sent me to check out that lab the X-Men hit, you know, see if there really was mutants locked in there. Now I'm just waiting here until he asks me to come meet him, or to go somewhere else." Pietro nonchalantly replied. Everything he said was spoken very quickly.  
"That' the usual?" scoffed Andie.  
"For me it is" he said, looking into Andie's eyes, "What brings a pretty girl like you here?"

Andie rolled her eyes. She very much doubted she looked good after her long day, but secretly glowed from the compliment.  
"Similar to you. I was living in Santa Fe for a bit, end of my lease, I was getting a little bored when I saw a 'Breaking News Story' about a lab in Denver. It looked like X-Men stuff, and I wanted to check it out." Andie suddenly realised that this was the first real conversation she'd had in the 3 months since her brief trip to the Institute. She had never spoken deeply with her fellow ice-cream shop employees, and she had no other friends in Santa Fe.

Pietro smiled at her.  
"How do you know about the X-Men?" Pietro asked her, his tone a little sharper.  
"I lived at the Institute" Pietro raised his eyebrows as though he didn't believe her. "Yep, really I did, for less than 48 hours before I ran."  
Pietro laughed in reply. "I know the X-Men pretty well. I went to the same high school as most of them". Now it was Andie's turn to laugh.  
"I can't imagine any of you in high school" she replied.  
"Yeah, well, times have changed" sighed Pietro.  
"That they have".

Andie and Pietro walked arm-in-arm back towards the hotel where Pietro was staying.  
"Actually, tell me what the address is and I'll drive there. I have to grab my car" Andie remembered.  
"Oh, it hadn't occurred to me that you drove here, I assumed you, I dunno, teleported or ran or whatever you did at the lab" said Pietro, a little unsure, "I suppose I'll get some provisions for tonight then".

Pietro wrote the hotel's address on a slip of paper and handed it to Andie. As they walked off in their separate directions, Pietro turned to watch Andie. She was pulling her coat tighter around her shoulders as she sped up into a jog. It occurred to Pietro that she might not come to the hotel, she might just leave. Pietro decided that he shouldn't tell Magneto abut Andie coming into his life just yet. Meanwhile, Andie shivered as she began to shuffle towards her car. _What provisions could he possibly need? _she wondered.

* * *

Andie knocked on the door of Apartment 201. She looked around nervously, hoping this was the right room. Pietro ran to the door and looked through the peep-hole to see Andie. He swung the door open with great enthusiasm and speed, as well as a look of relief on his face.  
"Hello" stammered Andie.  
"Come in, come in" replied Pietro, taking her bag and ushering her into the room. His room was a studio apartment, one large room with a small kitchen in one corner and a bed in another, a couch in the third corner, and a small separate bathroom in the last.  
"Bed or couch?" called Pietro.

"Couch. You take the bed, you're the one paying for this place" replied Andie. Pietro dropped the red bag on the couch and jumped backwards onto the bed with a smirk. He rolled over to the bedside table and grabbed some DVD's as Andie sat down awkwardly on the couch. He waved the DVD's around in his hands, indicating for Andie to choose one.  
"Troy. I love that movie" Andie beamed. Pietro nodded his head,  
"Troy it is, then". He pushed the DVD into the side of the TV and got it ready to play. He hadn't really cared what they watched.

"Can I offer you a drink and a snack?" asked Pietro, oozing fake charm as he played the ultimate host.  
"Sure" Andie replied absent-mindedly, her gaze fixed on the television screen. She felt the couch sink down as Pietro sat next to her. He carefully placed a tray of food and drinks on the floor in front of them and carefully handed Andie a tall glass of red wine.

Andie was a little unsure and surprised. She hadn't drunk wine before. She'd only ever drunk with her friends at parties, and it had always been cheap Vodka mixes. Pietro grabbed a beer off the tray and turned to Andie,  
"Cheers" offered Pietro. Andie smiled at him as they clinked glasses.

* * *

After the tall glass of wine, Andie was quite relaxed. Her anxious thoughts slowed. She reached into her mind to seek out the comforting and familiar presence of time energy. She felt it's all-consuming and felt grounded in reality. She blinked a few times as she came back to reality and realised that Pietro was staring at her.  
"Why did your eyes just glow?" he asked her, his voice soft and kind, "Is that part of your mutation?"  
"I'm not sure. I didn't realise my eyes did that. It must happen whenever I scan through time."  
"Time?" questioned Pietro, leaning closer, intrigued by her powers.  
"It's time energy, it's kind of like a rush of blue flame. It's like I can see the timeline of everything in my head, but, If I want to find a really precise moment in the timeline, I kind of 'zoom in' and the energy becomes kind of a halo around me", she explained.

"I can run and think at superhuman speeds" Pietro stated. It wasn't to compete with her powers, he just wanted her to know. "I can run up walls, and across water" he continued. Andie nodded. Pietro was the first mutant she had willingly told her powers too (without later turning back time to undo it).  
"The reason I left the Xavier Institute wasn't because the people were evil or anything like that, it's because I lied about my powers. I let them believe I used teleportation and telekinesis. I wore foil-lined hats to protect my thoughts and my true nature. But, that got old pretty quickly, Charles found out, and I ran. Here I am, 3 months later."  
"They wouldn't have understood anyway" consoled Pietro. He hated the X-Men for making Andie feel she needed to hide who she was.

* * *

Andie was near the end of her second glass of wine. She placed it on the carpet near her feet and leant back in her chair, stretching up towards the ceiling. Pietro watched her, his eyes widening as her sweater lifted to reveal a toned expanse of stomach. She turned and smiled at him as she settled back onto the couch. Andie eyes once again locked onto the television screen, and Pietro took the chance to shuffle his hand over to caress her leg. He gently ran his hand over her knee and up her thigh, where he began to lightly draw patterns with his fingers. Andie glanced down at Pietro's hand, and then awkwardly back at the television, her body stiff.

Pietro leaned back into the couch and reached his arm around the back of it, ready to put it around Andie's shoulders when she came closer. The room grew colder quickly as the night grew darker. Andie (who was acutely aware that she could reverse a bad decision), decided to take a chance and snuggle up to Pietro. She shuffled her butt along he velvet couch pillows and leaned her body against his. Pietro wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they both slowly relaxed into the position, thankful for the extra warmth it brought. Andie felt happiness spread throughout her being. She hadn't been close or had human contact of a meaningful sort in so long. She craved human touch.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Also... I'm thinking about doing a Pietro x Andie smut chapter next, but if people don't want that, I'll just move along with the story. Let me know. **


	12. Chapter 11: M Rated:Night with Pietro

**A/N: This chapter is EXPLICIT and mentions sex/ sexual acts. Please don't read if you don't think this type of material is suitable for you.**

* * *

**This chapter is M RATED! MATURE AUDIENCES!**

* * *

**MATURE, I say!**

* * *

Andie watched a shirtless Achilles on the television screen with wide eyes. She could feel the warmth of desire building inside her. She had just finished the last of the strawberries, as well as her third glass of wine, and was feeling a little flushed. She felt awkward snuggled up against Pietro as she felt a growing arousal inside herself. She shifted a little under Pietro's arm, and found her eyes immediately drawn to the tanned expanse of skin between the bottom of his shirt and the waistband of his jeans, with a line of dark silver hairs running along it. As Andie watched a sex scene on the television screen she sighed, her desire building. She wondered if she should make a move on Pietro, and if he'd even reciprocate. He was an extremely attractive boy, broad shoulders, well-muscled arms, and she could tell he had a great butt and a large package, even though his jeans.

Andie shuffled so that her head was resting a little lower on Pietro's chest. Pietro wondered if he could possibly get intimate with Andie. He wondered if she even wanted to be with him. Pietro was an experienced guy, but he'd only ever done it with girls at clubs, one night stands. The girl's he'd been with were as drunk as he was, neither would remember the other's name, but that didn't matter, they'd never intended too. Pietro had feelings for Andie, he wasn't sure how deep they were though, and they'd only just properly met. But he could see himself with Andie for more than one night, and that was new for him. The movie had ended, and now the room was filled with the loud and bright voices of advertisements.  
"Who were you living with in Santa Fe?" asked Pietro, hoping conversation might help him push past the awkwardness.  
"No one", replied Andie, matter-of-factly.  
"Such a shame that you were all alone" whispered Pietro, his hot breath tickling her ears, as his hand began to stroke her soft blonde hair.

Andie's usual boldness began to kick in. She turned to face Pietro and put her petite hand on his broad shoulder.  
"I'm not alone anymore" she breathed, and leaned forward to lightly brush her lips along his. Their eyes met, his were as full of sinful desire as her own. They kissed again, Pietro's tongue entered her mouth massaging her own. Andie's heart was racing she felt dizzy, or was that just the wine? With a fiery burst, Pietro deepened their kiss, thrusting his tongue quickly, as though attempting to fuck her mouth with it. Andie pulled away from Pietro, breathing heavily, leaving a sticky tendril of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Andie" Pietro shakily murmured, "I want to go a _lot faster, _like, mutant faster. Unless you want this to be a super-quickie for you, you might want to do whatever you did today at that lab, so you can keep up"  
"Ok, I'm ready" purred Andie, annoyed he had even bother to stop to talk. She wanted him _now. _Pietro zipped to the plush bed with super human speed, as Andie struggle to grasp onto time energy with her addled brain. She thinned the flow of time out just enough so that Pietro's movements became normal speed again. Pietro hurled himself onto the bed and lay back, his athletic figure stretched out, causing Andie's eyes to bulge. She attempted to sway her hips and move seductively towards the bed, fumbling her way across the silk bedcovers, her eyes locked with Pietro's in a heated gaze.

Andie tried to climb on top of Pietro, but he grabbed her shoulders and flipped her on her back. Pietro supported himself with his arms, his leg slipping in between Andie's. He held himself there, watching Andie's chest rise and fall heavily, her flushed cheeps, her shiny eyes, her red, swollen lips; she was gagging for it. Pietro lowered his forehead until it was pressing against Andie's, before resuming their kiss.  
"Finally" Andie sighed, as the kiss deeper. Andie sucked on Pietro's tongue as he pressed his hips against hers, grinding them together. Andie reached up and ran her hand though Pietro's thick silver hair and Pietro began squeezing her breasts. Pietro lurched forward- his supporting arm had slipped on the silken sheets.  
"Fuck!", screeched Andie as Pietro's elbow drove straight into her stomach. Pietro scrambled to sitting position.  
"Are you alright?" he asked her, his eyes wide and expectant. Andie answered him by crawling towards him and positioning herself on his lap, wrapping her legs around his hips.

Andie moaned as Pietro took her earlobe in her mouth, his hands massaging her breasts as he kissed down her neck, biting along her collar bone. Andie's hands gripped Pietro's biceps, groaning as she felt his growing erection pressed at the junction of her legs.  
"You are so beautiful", moaned Pietro, as Andie began to massage his clothed member with her hand, the other slipping up under his shirt to feel his warm, toned chest. Pietro fiddled with the hem of Andie's sweater. He grabbed Andie's wrists and pulled them above her head, before taking the hem of her sweated between his teeth and pulling it over her head. He flung the shirt on the ground, before taking off his own and staring at Andie with hungry eyes. Andie moaned with want as she admired Pietro's defined abs. She growled as she grasped his wrists and positioned his hands over her breasts.

Pietro pinched Andie's nipples and licked them through the fine lace of her bra. Andie shivered as her nipples hardened. Andie pulled Pietro into a deep kiss. She began sucking on his bottom lip as his finger's trailed down her body and rested on her womanly hips. Andie pushed herself up onto her knees, hovering slightly above Pietro. He admired the sight with lust-glazed eyes. Andie slowly slipped her bra straps over her shoulders, slithering her hands over her body before reaching behind herself and unclasping the bra.  
"Oops!", she giggled as the lacy red bra fell onto the bed. Pietro drank in her toned physique and full blushing breasts. His eyes were dark with animalistic desire.

Andie gyrated her hips over Pietro's stiff member, causing him to moan. Andie pressed her hand firmly against the centre of his chest and took control, shoving him backwards onto the bed. Pietro's hands continued to fondle Andie's breasts as Andie's eyes scanned down Pietro's chest. She kissed and sucked on the skin at the waistband of his pants, before grasping him in her petite hand. Pietro groaned and writhed on the bed. Andie slowly pulled down the zipper on Pietro's jeans, his entire being twitching with impatience. Andie's need for his body got the better of her, and within seconds she had unbuttoned his jeans and whipped them off, hurling them across the room. His engorged member stood to attention, leaving very little to the imagination through his black briefs.

Andie had been confident until now, but had never given a guy a blow job before. She wanted Pietro to enjoy it, and was scared he would just get bored while she did it. She prayed silently to the gods of dirty novels. _I hope you only told the truth!_ Andie rubbed Pietro's cock through his underwear, his eyes watching her movements with greedy curiosity. She slid his underwear down his muscular legs and stared in awe of his magnificent dick. She grasped it in her hands, lowering her face down towards him…

* * *

**Ha! Sorry to cut it off there, but it's pretty intense trying to write that stuff!**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. For the sake of the plot, please assume that Pietro and Andie proceed to go "all-the-way".**


End file.
